Kiss Me Once
by HeartO'Glass
Summary: With college right around the corner both Sam and Blaine, different in many ways but still similar is just as much, have an idea of what they want for their futures but life never goes the way one plans. AU where Blaine's a boxer and Sam's a ballet dancer. BLAM!
1. I Was Gonna Cancel

**Author's note**: First off, thanks for checking this story out. It's my first time writing a Glee multi-chapter fic so I'm pretty excited and nervous about it. If you like what you see please feel free to leave a review and show this story some love. As for the story itself, it's based on an idea I had as well as a prompt to write a story based on an album so, as some might guess from the title, I'm basing mine off from Kylie Minogue's 'Kiss Me Once' album. I'll start each chapter with a lyric from the song of which I based the chapter off. Also, I apologize for any grammar errors and/or typos, I try to proof read it as much as I can but some things might slip past me.

As far as story canon goes, I'm making this a complete AU with some small reference to the actual show's canon. Do hope this doesn't scare readers away. Also, I want to deal with different topics on this in order to give it a fresh feel. Lastly, Kurt will be a main character (not more than Sam or Blaine, though) but I won't make him the typical villain or antagonist. He also won't be preying for either Sam or Blaine and his relationship with Sam is more of a Scott/Stiles kind of friendship (from Teen Wolf for those who watch it) rather than the typical "gay guy falling for his best friend" kind of relationship, I do hope it feels that way when you read it. Without further to add, I hope you like this story!

* * *

"_Just get up and go, you will never know unless you go..._"

* * *

"One, two, three and twirl." Ms. July instructed her students as they followed the routine as they continued their regular practice. "One, two three and twirl."

The afternoon class was a lot less packed than the morning one, with just six students as opposed to the fifteen students that went to the morning class. The fact that there where less people in the class made it easier for all of the students to know each other better, which wasn't necessary a good thing.

"One, two, thr-" Mrs. July's instructing stopped once Kurt, one of the two male dancers in the class, tripped and fell on his feet to the hardwood floor. "Damn it Hummel! That's the fifth time this day you screw up the routine!"

"I'm sorry Ms. July, I just slipped…" The pale boy said with his usual nervous tone.

"Just slipped… you do know a stupid move like that can cost you your entire career?" Cassandra July exclaimed as the rest of the students stared. "It's really a miracle you've made it this far into the course."

"I'm really sorry Ms. July." He continued excusing himself as he got off the floor. "There are just some things one just can't control…"

"Damn right there are, you want to know one of them?" She asked as she stared at Kurt with fierce eyes. "Talent, which is something you obviously don't have!"

A tense silence filled the room while the other five students looked at the scene going on in front of them, not daring to intervene just to keep things from growing worse. Cassandra July continued shooting daggers at Kurt with here eyes, while the poor boy's face reflected the defeat Ms. July was aiming to get out of him.

Sam could tell Kurt was trying his hardest not to break down in front of the whole group but apparently his will wasn't strong enough. In a matter of seconds a heavy tear began rolling down his cheek and just as quickly, Kurt ran out of the room devastated.

As he slammed the door on his way out, Ms. July took a deep breath before turning around and facing the students again. "Alright everyone, let's start from the top!"

"Um… excuse me, Ms. Cassandra?" Sam asked while the dance teacher turned her attention to him. "Wasn't that a bit too… harsh?"

Cassandra July raised an eyebrow while sporting an unamused look on her face. "Look Evans, he had it coming. Now, unless you want to join him outside I'd advise you to keep that big mouth of yours shut for the rest of the class."

"Hey! First off my mouth's not that big!" Sam said loudly while Ms. July glared at him. "Second, you can't just go around bullying your own students. You know that without us you wouldn't even have a job, right?"

"Watch your mouth, Evans." Cassandra said in a deadly serious tone.

"I don't care, if you don't respect us why should we?" Sam asked.

Cassandra continued leering at him. "Because I'm the teacher, that's why!"

"Well then act like one and teach, don't just criticize." Sam replied. Cassandra continued staring at Sam with angry eyes. "At the very least let me go check-out on Kurt."

Cassandra shook her head before Sam, angry but not wanting to start a bigger scene, walked past her anyways on his way to the door. "I swear, if you put one feet out of this classroom you'll be suspended from the summer recital, Evans!"

Sam stopped just as he stood in front of the door; he imagined the sly grin of satisfaction on Cassandra July's face but didn't bother to turn around. "I don't believe you. Kurt and I are the only guys in this whole ballet dance troupe, if you suspend me you'll have no other guy to take my part, and as much as I like Kurt we both know you wouldn't give it to him."

Cassandra, arms crossed and with an enraged look on her face, clenched her fists before taking a deep breath and accepting defeat. "You've got five minutes, no more."

Sam knew his face was probably showcasing that inner delight he felt about winning the argument but he didn't care as no one else could see it. He quickly walked out of the room.

"Alright, while he's gone…" Cassandra said as she scanned the room. "Berry, you'll do the man's part of the routine."

Rachel looked at her instructor nervously. "Uh, with all due respect Ms. July, why does it have to be me?"

"Okay Berry, don't make this delay any longer. You'll do the man's parts of the routine and that's that!" Cassandra snapped as she turned around. "Besides, you've already look like one, might as well make use of that."

Rachel tired her hardest not to appear vulnerable by the hurtful comment but Quinn's, Santana's and Brittany's giggles made it harder.

* * *

As he barely turned around, Sam quickly found Kurt sitting on one of the benches outside of the dance studio. His feet sat on the bench while his face rested against his knees and his arms were wrapped around his legs. It didn't take a look to his face to know he was sobbing.

"Hey dude, um… are you alright?" Of course he wasn't all right and Sam knew it but he couldn't really think of anything better to break the ice with.

Kurt slowly turned his face upwards to face Sam; his eyes slightly pinkish over the crying and his cheeks rosy over the sudden surprise. "Not really. You saw what happened in there." He replied weakly.

"I know, but you can't let a few harsh words bring you down." Sam said as he sat besides Kurt. "You do have talent, no matter what others say. You just got to polish it a bit more."

"It's easy for you to say, you've always been Cassandra July's star student." Kurt said while turning his sights somewhere else. "Let's face it, I'm a failure and I've always been. There's no changing that."

"Hey, don't say that." Sam said as he gently grabbed a hold of Kurt's chin and turned his face towards Sam's. "Everyone's good in their own way, besides do you think I was born knowing ballet? I've been in classes ever since I was seven, you've barely been here for a month Kurt!"

"Well this month's been hell, Ms. July treats everyone like shit and I'm pretty sure she finds pleasure in doing so. Besides, look at me." Kurt said while running his hand besides him. "I'm no Adonis like you, I can barely lift any of the girls without getting my arms to tremble while doing so. I'm not made for this."

"There's more to ballet than twirling around and lifting people off their feet." Sam answered back. "Besides, if you keep up with the classes I'm pretty sure you'll have an ever better body than mine. If I'm completely honest with you I was kind of chubby when I began with this whole ballet thing but with enough discipline and a few falls, I got to where I am today."

Kurt looked at Sam with disbelief. "Seriously? You weren't born with abs already?" He asked jokingly while both of them chuckled at the comment.

"Psh, I wish. Imagine little, fat, seven year old me dancing in a unitard. I'm telling you it wasn't a pretty sight." Sam replied while Kurt continued chuckling.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, specially if the results made you look the way you do now." Kurt answered. "I mean, ballet is not that bad but everything involved with it just makes it so hard. First of, this darn unitard is so tight, I swear it's squeezing the life out of my balls it's not even funny." Kurt exclaimed as Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Second, the floor in that place is so slippery I can't even stand still without shaking. Lastly, Ms. July is so… ugh I can't even come up with a decent word."

"I know, she's a handful." Sam said as he looked at the dance studio in front of them.

"That's putting it mildly, she's a real bitch!" Kurt exclaimed; Sam shrugged but nodded at the same time. "I mean, I looked her up on the Internet the other day and guess what, she has kind of a dark past herself yet no ones rubs it in her face!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you googled a teacher on the Internet?"

"Yeah, kind of but that's not important, what I found out was that she used to be sort of a big deal until she broke down in front of an audience on her first opening night and she kind of made a scene about it, which apparently she still does until this day." Kurt said hysterically. "Guess bad habits die hard."

"Whoa, seriously?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Yeah, there are even YouTube videos out there." Kurt replied. "I swear, if she insults me in front of the whole class one more time I might actually shove her past up her ass for a change."

"Kurt, calm down." Sam said as he laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Hearing about Ms. July's fallout kind of enlighten Sam on why the woman seemed so bitter, it was probably not even her fault but just as she had said earlier, a stupid move can ruin your career. Seeing it that way it did seem as if she was trying to warn them about avoiding incidents like the ones she made. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. "As much as Ms. July can get on our nerves we must remember that, first and foremost, she's our teacher and we need to treat her with the respect she deserves."

Kurt sighed. "Even when that respect isn't returned?"

Sam sighed as well as he didn't completely agree. "Yes, even then. We need to remember that no matter how bad things get, we always need to be the better person and not lower ourselves down to their level."

"Wow, who would have thought…" Kurt said while looking at nowhere in specific, he then grinned. "Tall, handsome and deep. Don't you ever get tired of being perfect, Sam Evans? Would it be too much for you to share the secret of perfection with the rest of us mortals?"

Sam chuckled at his friend's remark. "Pfft, perfect. Yeah right."

"I'm serious! I mean you've got the killer body, the TV commercial smile, the charming attitude." Kurt listed as Sam just turned his head away. "I mean you even got the Chris Hemsworth Thor hair." Kurt replied while running his hand on Sam's longish, golden locks. "Throw us a bone once in a while Sam!"

"Stop it, you're making me blush!" Sam said jokingly. "No but really, I'm glad you think I'm all that even though I'd beg to differ."

"Alright, whatever you say big guy." Kurt replied before patting Sam's shoulder.

"Okay, so I guess that our little pep-talk helped cheer you up a bit." Sam asked.

Kurt grinned. "Just a bit."

"Enough for you to go back inside that dance class and prove Cassandra July wrong?" Sam asked while getting up.

Kurt beamed an honest smile towards Sam. "Deal."

Both boys began making their way towards the dance studio. "Also, thanks for calling me Thor, it's always flattering to be compared to a comic book hero."

"You know I was talking about the movie one, right?" Kurt asked.

"I know I'm just pretending you didn't." Sam answered back goofily. "Comic book Thor is way cooler than movie Thor."

"Oh I had forgotten, there's your one flaw. You're the geekiest guy on this side of the Hudson River." Kurt said mockingly while Sam laughed it off.

"You call that a flaw? I've always seen it as my biggest asset." He replied jokingly.

* * *

"Alright, one, two, three, low blow!" Burt Hummel yelled out. "One, two, three, jaw jab!"

Blaine threw the punches as quickly as Mr. Hummel yelled them at him. Training had been rough the past few days but it was all worth it in the end. After all, Burt Hummel was the one who got him to become the state's champion at last year's tournament. Blaine continued throwing punches at the practice dummy.

"Fire those punches faster Anderson! Remember this isn't a moving target, a real one will have no mercy once it finds a sweet spot!" Burt yelled as Blaine sped up his pace. "That's more like it!"

Throwing fast punches was always a lot more exhausting and it required a faster thinking process as a wrong blow would mean leaving an opening for his opponent to use to their advantage, luckily Blaine had learned how to calculate that over the years.

A few more punches down and he began feeling the exhaustion catching up on him, his breathing grew heavier, sweat flowed faster and his arms and legs felt heavy, not to mention the burning he felt on his shoulder blades. It took one final blow to the head before the practice dummy fell to the ground, assuring Blaine on another victory, or least a fictional one this time.

"Good job Anderson, come down the ring for a while. You've earned a break." Burt Hummel said as Blaine wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Want a drink?"

"Water would be fine." Blaine said between huffs and puffs. "Got any of that?"

"Sure, I always pack a couple ever since you dropped the Gatorade." Burt said as he walked towards the drink cooler. "You move quicker each day kid, that'll sure work to your advantage on the next fight."

"Do hope so." Blaine said as he got off the ring and dropped himself on to the closest chair. "Damn, I'm dead. How long did we train today?"

"Five hours." Burt replied while the rummaged through the drinks in the cooler. "Pretty intense day if you ask me."

"Damn right." Blaine answered back. "I might need an ice bag, I'm sweating like a pig."

"I'll get you one in a minute." Burt replied as he passed Blaine the bottle of water. "Also, you might want to take a shower while you can. Kurt will get here any minute now and you know how he get's about not being able to use the shower."

"Sure." Blaine said before taking a sip of the bottle. "I still can't get why we can't go back to training at the gym. I mean your basement's pretty spacious and all but it's not the same. Also, your son obviously hate me and running into him on a daily basis is kind of awkward."

"Nonsense, he doesn't hate you. He's just not used to having other people around the house. Remember, I told you it would be better for us to train here just to keep the competition from seeing your moves and training routine." Burt replied while opening up his beer. "Besides, I don't know why you two don't hit it off. I mean, he's obviously into you and you're a good kid. I'd be honored to have you as a son-in-law."

"You remember what happened last time you tried to set me up with Kurt, right?" Blaine asked. "He basically flipped me off and told me he didn't want to see me again."

"In his defense." Burt began before taking a sip of his bottle. "He was extremely tired and you caught him at a bad time."

"Whatever, thing is I'd rather not run into him." Blaine said before getting up. "Now back on topic, have you gotten an insight on who I'm going to face on the next match?"

"Yup, let me give you the scoop." Burt said as he got a piece of paper out of his pocket. "The guy's name's Mike Chang, and judging by his name I'm assuming Asian. He's not much of a heavy weight so that means he moves faster than the average and also, sorry to tell you this but he's sort of really tall."

"You say that like it's a problem." Blaine said prideful. "Remember that guy on last year's semifinal? Probably twice my size yet I beat him to a pulp."

"Yeah, right after he almost busted your arm and left you with a pretty baldy bruised black eye." Burt reminded Blaine. "Look, I don't want to discourage you or anything but rule number one of any match is to never underestimate your opponent."

"Alright coach, whatever you say. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine said while he took off his training tank top. "I'm gonna take a shower before your son notices I'm here."

"Alright then. Before you leave though, remember it's same time, same place tomorrow. Not one minute late." Burt explained.

"Yes sir." Blaine answered while walking towards the door. "Anything else?"

"Actually yes, remember what I told you about your hair earlier this month? I personally don't care if you want to grow an afro or something, just find a way to keep it out of your face. If we're winning this we can't risk having your curls get in your line of sight." Burt replied while he got up on his feet himself. "Think you could do that?"

"I'm sure I can find something somewhere." Blaine replied. "Maybe I could like, gel it back or something. I don't know."

"Whatever works for you." Burt answered. "Also, great job today kid. You make me proud to be the one training you."

Blaine grinned. "Heh, thanks dad." Burt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, to which Blaine did the same. "Uh… sorry, I didn't mean to… it slipped."

Burt just faked a smile and looked at the ground below him while nodding. Blaine on the other hand rushed his way out of the basement. Maybe it was the Kurt talk they had earlier, the fatherly like comment Burt said or the fact that he felt as if a bus had ran over him due to the intensive training and wasn't thinking clearly but he never meant to have that slip out of his mouth.

Blaine knew Burt cared deeply for his son and that he would do anything for him but he also knew how Kurt felt his father neglected him due to the large amount of hours he spent training Blaine. As a matter of fact, the main reason as to why things with Kurt didn't work out in the first place was because of the resentment the boy felt towards Blaine. In a way, he felt Blaine was stealing his father away from him and while he could see where he was coming from, Blaine couldn't help it. He spent a large part of his weeks with Burt due to their intensive training, besides it wasn't as if his relationship with his actual father didn't leave Blaine longing for some fatherly affection of any sort.

The sound of a car arriving into the driveway, undoubtedly Kurt's, quickly made Blaine snap out of the sudden trance like state he was in and quickly rushed towards the bathroom.


	2. If Only

**Authors note**: Thanks to everyone who has read the story, do hope you're enjoying it. Remember to leave a review to show the story some love! Also, I apologize for the lack of Blam in this and the previous chapter as I'm trying to set up the story but I assure you next chapter will have something! Also, something I forgot to mention, in this story Sam has his S5 long hair, so no S2 bleach blonde surfer boy hair (for now).

Enjoy!

* * *

_"__If every easy way in had an easy way out, if every step up had no step down..."_

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

The ride back home was pretty boring, there was nothing to really memorable to remember from my day and nothing to keep me distracted. The fact that the radio wasn't working didn't help either. Right after convincing Kurt of returning to the class, practice went pretty much as usual, nothing special. I did notice that Rachel seemed quite less enthusiast than other days but who knows, she was probably on her period or something.

Once I actually got home it's when things started feeling unusual. The lights on the upper floor where already turned off which wasn't something regular, Stevie and Stacey where always up by the time I got back from ballet lessons. It was probably eight or something but still, that's not even late enough for Stevie and Stacey's standards.

"I'm home!" No answer. Mom always answered back to me whenever I got back home. I did notice dad's car in the driveway but still it was not like her to leave me hanging. "Anybody home?"

"In the kitchen!" Mom called out, now that's more like it. "Would you mind coming here, honey?"

Her tone seemed pretty dull, another quality my mom didn't show often. As I said before, things weren't going as usual. As I arrived to the kitchen I noticed both mom and dad sitting on the dinning table, both of their faces reflected an uneasy feeling, not unlike Kurt's from earlier today. That couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" I asked, because really I didn't know what was making them both look so… depressed. "Are Stevie and Stacey-"

"They're asleep, we sent them to bed earlier today." Dad answered back to me. "We need to talk."

That was never a good sign; especially with the tone he said it. Mom looked at me with the most heartbreaking look ever. "Um… about what?"

"Should I tell him or would you-" Mom began asking dad in a low, almost whispery like voice.

"I'll tell him." Dad interrupted before turning his eyes back at me. "Take a seat Sam."

I did as he said. I wasn't sure if they where mad at me or something but to be honest the look in their eyes kind of reminded me of the way they looked at me when I came out to them as a bisexual. Sure they learned to accept it and it was barely an issue now but maybe this had something to do with it?

"Sam, you know we love you and support you in whatever decision you take as long as it's not something harmful, right?" Dad began asking. I just nodded slowly, slightly scared. "And you know we would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

I nodded again but this time a gut feeling began filling me. "Uh… what's this about?"

"Just go ahead and tell him, Dwight!" Mom hollered dramatically as she sighed heavily and fanned herself.

"Alright, Sam I…" Dad paused for a while as covering his mouth with a clenched fist; whatever was bothering him must have been pretty serious to leave him speechless like that. "I lost my job. We're not in a bad economical position at the moment but if we want to make it to the next month without having to sacrifice much, and God knows how much it will take for me to find another job, we'll need to make some cuts in order to save as much money as possible."

I wasn't sure what my face looked like but I'm pretty sure I looked like those saucer eyed cartoon characters. I really couldn't believe what Dad was saying. Lost his job? I was aware that the economy was pretty bad at the moment and I had heard plenty of people were loosing their jobs but I never in a million years had I imagined it could happen to us. It was like one of those bad situations people tell you others have lived through but you never actually think could happen to yourself.

"I… I don't even know what to say." I really couldn't, part of me wanted to ask how it all happened and if there was a way to fix it but the other part of me wanted to comfort both my parents as they looked devastated. "I mean… are you guys alright?"

Mom broke down in tears as she sobbed softly while dad took the lead once again. "We will be. I'm sure I'll find a job somewhere but the thing is, we really need to cut our expenses in order to have enough food while I find said job."

I nodded. "I understand, so I guess we'll cut the cable service and all that other stuff, right?"

Dad nodded. "You're right. We're also going to need to reduce the amount of groceries we buy at the supermarket. We'll have to buy the cheapest brands even if we don't like the flavor and there won't be any new clothes for a while so hang on to the ones you have."

"Sure." I replied. This not having money thing kind of sucked, most of my shirts where starting to feel too tight and I basically survived with just two pair of shoes not counting my dancing ones. "Anything else?"

"Well we thought about it and we decided to take Stevie out of his pianos lessons, he didn't even liked them anyways." Dad answered back.

I nodded while remembering Stevie's constant bickering about said classes. "That's true, he always complained about those."

"And while we're at that…" He paused again, this time without the disappointed look he had earlier and rather a guiltier one. "We checked our bills from last month and we noticed one of our biggest expenses were your dance classes, so what I'm trying to say with this is-"

"No." I hated interrupting people when they spoke but this was just too much. The gut feeling I felt earlier only worsen once I heard what dad had to say, no matter how bad things where they couldn't take this away from me. "You can't ask me to do that."

"Sam come on, we need the money!" Dad replied, obviously desperate. I hated seeing him like this but at the same time I just couldn't come up with a better way to approach it, as selfish as it sounded.

"Well isn't there any other way? I've been doing this for almost all my life, you can't just make me drop it off!"

"If only it that simple, Sam." Dad said, now with a defeated tone. "I know you love what you do but it's just too much money for us to pay at this conditions."

I really wanted to say something; anything but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't stop doing what I loved, if anything dancing was what kept me sane and motivated to become someone in life because I was as sure as hell that school didn't. Between my awful grades and the close-minded assholes at school that harassed me just for being a boy who happened to like to dance ballet, God forbid if they actually knew I was bi, life was pretty horrible.

"That's it, I can't deal with this anymore." Mom said, no longer sobbing and with a quite imperative tone. "I don't care if you don't want me to do it Dwight, I'm getting a job."

"Stop it Mary, we already talked about this." Dad said loudly. "You're not getting a job, not in your condition!"

"Well we're not taking the one thing Sam enjoys doing away from him, specially at times like this!" Mom exclaimed back. "This whole situation is already awful on it's own, I don't it to take a toll on my son's sanity!"

There's something one needs to know about me and it's that my family means the world to me. I know quite a lot of people and to be honest not even half of them can brag about having a family as united and stable as mine.

Kurt? Sadly he lost his mother at a young age and currently lives alone with his father who, to my understanding, spends more time with some guy he trains rather than his own son. Rachel? Sure she's happy and all with her adoptive dads but to know that your biological parents ditched you is kind of a hard reality for anyone to face.

In the end, I admire my family for being so close and enduring even at the though times and this time wouldn't be an exception. As much as I love and respect my dad, my mother's my hero. She's been diagnosed with chronic depression for quite a long time and yet she's one of the brightest, most loving persons I know. When I came out to both of them she was the first one to tell me she would support me no matter what.

Still, her condition has given our family a few scares through the years. If left untreated, mom's depression can get pretty fatal; I've never witnessed it but dad once told me she tried to hang herself. Yeah, let that sink in for a minute. Dad says it was because of the stress of moving into a new house on a whole new place. Point being, I understood what I had to do.

"Dad's right mom, I'm sure you'd rock any job you'd be offered but I seriously think having you here is a lot better for everybody." I replied, both mom and dad stared at me. "I'll be the one to look for a job."

Both my parents stood there for a while but it was mom who finally broke the silence. "You really don't have to do it, I can look for a job."

"It's not because I need to, mom." I might have actually stolen what I was about to say from a TV series or movie but it actually worked. "It's because I want to, and if that means you don't have to risk yourself just to keep me from stop doing what I like, then it will be worth my time."

Mom quickly hugged me on the spot and began crying. "Really s-sometimes I wonder if I'm d-doing a good job as a mother but it's m-moments like this that just prove to me that I've done something right."

I hugged her back. I hated seeing mom cry but this where tears of bliss coming from her so it wasn't that bad. I turned to my dad who just gave out a tired smile and gave me a silent thumbs-up. As cliché as it might sound, getting a thumbs up from your dad it actually pretty fulfilling.

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

I entered my house as quietly as possible, it was already dark outside and I just know how my parents hate when I arrive home when the sun's nowhere to be seen. Unluckily for me, with a house as big as mine, even the smallest of sounds could echo through the whole place.

"Blaine?" Mom called from somewhere on the upper floor, probably her room. "Is that you?"

I sighed. "Yes mother!"

"Have you just arrived?" She asked. "Where were you?"

"Yes I've just arrived. I was at boxing practice as per usual!" I responded, slightly annoyed at my mothers question. She knew me, where else would I be?

"Would you mind coming here for a second?" She asked, her tone lazy as it usually was whenever she had just woken up from one of her long naps.

"What for?"

"Just come!" She demanded, I obeyed just to keep things peaceful. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother but she can be a real handful at times. She had her good moments but she just about had her fair share of terribly awful ones too.

As I walked into her room I noticed her holding two pretty fancy dresses, one in each hand. Left one was green, simple and slightly longer while the right one was purple, fancier but shorter. "So? Which one do you think I should take to tomorrow's charity gala?"

"Ugh, you seriously asked me to come here for this?" I kind of figured it anyways; mom wasn't the most adequate person. "I'm really tired and could really use some sleep."

"Don't be so lazy! I just want your fashion advice, is too much to ask for?" She said in a quite catty tone. "I mean, I had you inside of me for nine months. Don't you think I deserve a little something back?"

"Okay, that's the most irrelevant comparison ever but whatever." I said while analyzing both dresses. "Uh… I don't know, the green one maybe?"

"Maybe? I want a solid statement Blaine!" She exclaimed. "You're gay, for Christ sake! You should know about this."

Okay so here's the outline on my family. First off there's my parents; dad's the third most important lawyer in the whole state of Ohio. He's almost never home due to his work but whenever he is, he does one of three things. First and foremost, he loves art, any kind of art. He fancies himself as a collector and he spends most of his time searching for the latest crazy sculpture he can find to put inside our house. Second, he love mom. I once asked mom how they met and she told me they had a run-in at some important people cruise and it was instantly love at first sight and ever since then they hit the town more often than not. Lastly, father-son quality time which is mostly him bitching about why I'm such a disappointment, but I'll get into that later.

Then there's mom. She's kind of an event planner of sorts but that's only her side job as she works on her own schedule, most of the time she just stays at home or goes out to the few fancy stores in Lima that sell the type of clothes she likes. Once I came out to both of them as gay, she wasn't really bothered by it but neither was she really supportive of it either. She just uses my sexuality as an excuse to take me shopping with her when her gal pals can't. She's nice with me and all but at times I feel she lacks the maternal skills most mothers should have.

Lastly, there's my brother Cooper. Just like mom says I inherited most of my father's traits, she always boasts about how Coop is the splitting image of her. He's handsome, he's charismatic and he inherited dad's tall genes as well. Luckily for me, he recently took off to purse a career as an actor after he got lucky in getting to star in a dental insurance commercial or something. To be honest I appreciate him just as any brother does to their older brother but to be honest, he was kind of a dick when he lived here so it's kind of hard to miss him.

Now, back on my relationship with my dad; being completely honest I always knew dad had a hard time being a father. I guess some people are just made for it while some aren't and sadly, dad has never had much fatherly instincts to boast about. I figured that due to his long business trips out of town and with the short time he spends with us he barely got any material to work with but once I came out to both my parents as gay, well that's when hell broke loose.

Dad's not homophobic; to be honest I know quite a few of his friends and work colleagues bat for my team but I figure that once he knew his own son was gay he couldn't find a way to cope with it. Go figure that ever since I came out, he's always been a lot more critical of me. It didn't help that he forced me to try out on all of my school's sport teams. Failed to enter the soccer team? "_Such a disappointment, Blaine_." Too short to be part of the basketball team? "_No more excuses Blaine!_" Didn't qualify to be part of the football team? "_Can't you do anything right, Blaine?_"

In the end, I found boxing while training at Dalton's gym with the punching bag as a way to let go of all my frustration and figured I kind of liked it. The fact that some of the biggest athletes where boxers did help and I figured I had finally found a way to make the man proud. His response? "_So, you're telling me you want to enter a sport where you go toe-to-toe with another sweaty, buff guy wearing nothing but shorts and shoes? I should have figured you'd go for something like that._"

In the end I learned that I would never be able to please him and I just stopped caring. Besides, once I began taking boxing more seriously I figured I needed a good coach and that's when I met Burt Hummel. The guy has been more of a father to me than my own dad has ever been and I'm grateful for that. On the other hand, his son hates me for it. It didn't help when I told him I was gay as he tried to set me up with Kurt once. The guy's nice and all but he's got some serious daddy issues to work out, which is kind of ironic considering how great of a guy Burt is, but whatever. Now back to reality.

"So?" Mom asked while swinging both dresses.

"Ok, first off mom, the fact that I'm gay doesn't make me any more wise in the topics of fashion and style. I'm not that type of person; I mean I'm a boxer for god's sake! Have a little respect form my manhood!" I exclaimed loudly. "Second, if you really want my opinion, you're too old to wear a dress as short as the purple one."

"Well geez, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Mom said sarcastically. "I'll go with the green one then. And I'm not old! I'm at a mature age."

"Well Madonna's at a mature age too and you see all the crap she gets from the media for dressing the way she does." I said while walking out of her room.

"How dare you! I'm at least ten years younger than her!" Mom yelled out. "Besides, she's the queen of pop, she can do whatever the hell she wants!"

"Well you aren't so don't try to act like it!" I yelled before slamming my door shut. Some people say your home's where the start is and they're damn right about it, it's the start of the nightmare that is my life is.


	3. Million Miles

**Author's note**: I'm really sorry for neglecting this story for so long. I've had this chapter somewhat ready for a while but never found the time to actually publish it so I do hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story, it really means a lot!

* * *

_"__You're so hard for me to reach, I feel like I'm a million miles away…"_

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I've always hated weekends. I know, unpopular opinion but that's just the way it is. My weekends consisted of two things, now three with the whole 'no job' situation we were facing. First and foremost, during weekends I had to help around the house with the heavy-duty shores mom and dad used to do when I was younger. Between fixing the dishwasher, which I had been trying to repair for weeks now, and cleaning the gutter I had enough in my hands already.

After than I had to drive my mother to her psychiatrist appointments, it was a thirty-minute trip from my house but it was nothing my truck couldn't handle. Speaking about that, the used pick-up truck my parent's gave me for my seventeenth birthday was now my only means of transportation as well as my mothers. With the cost of gas rising dad suggested we carpooled. He would deal with Stevie and Stacey's outings while I just needed to take care of mom's.

We where already on the psychiatrist waiting room by three in the afternoon and luckily for us, the previous patient had left earlier which meant it was time for my mom to start her appointment.

"Mary? Would you like to come on in please?" Dr. Pillsbury asked. I really liked Dr. Pillsbury, she seemed like a nice person and to be completely honest she had helped my mom go through her depression in ways I couldn't even imagine. I've been asked to enter some of my mother's sessions before and got to experience Dr. Pillsbury's work on my own and she's quite good, slightly plucky but still very good.

"Sure." Mom replied getting up of the sofa we where both sitting in. She then entered Dr. Pillsbury's office and before closing the door, Dr. Pillsbury beamed directly at me to which I couldn't help but smile back.

Waiting was the worst part. While I didn't normally complain about it, mostly because I kept myself entertained by reading some of the entertainment magazines on the waiting room, I noticed all of the magazines where the same ones from last week so there was not much to do. I swear that for a full ten minutes I just stared at the clock hanging from one of the walls.

"Excuse me, is Dr. Pillsbury occupied?" I quickly turned around to the person asking me said question, wasn't expecting said person to look so…young. The guy looked pretty dapper in a hipster/rockabilly kind of way. His clothes looked straight out of one of those classic Hollywood, 50's period piece movies yet had a sort of modern edge to them. The plaid, green and white button-up shirt combined with some aqua skinny jeans made for a unique look but it kind of worked for him in some weird way.

"Uh, kind of. My mom's inside so… yeah." Obviously I couldn't really think of a less awkward way to answer. Getting caught off guard normally causes me to loose my cool. "You can always wait here, I could use some company."

He smiled, with a hint of awkwardness from his end as well, before sitting a slight distance away from me while on the same couch. We sat there for a while, we might have shared just a few glances between each other every once in a while, sometimes even a smile maybe but still it was awkward as hell.

I hated making small talk, mostly because I sucked at picking a good subject for it but the situation was screaming for some of it. "So, why are you here for?"

The guy looked at me slightly confused. "Well, I suppose that for the same reason everyone who comes to a shrink. Problems and stuff."

"Oh true…" Way to make things worse. "So, um… what kind of problems?"

He looked at me again, this time with a slightly more insulted expression. "Don't you think that's a bit, you know, personal?"

Crap. "Yeah sorry, I'm just trying to make some small talk here. Kind of suck at it as you might have noticed by now."

The guy chuckled, best reaction I've gotten out of him by far. "Kind of, but you're getting better at it."

"Yeah, thanks."

We proceeded with our previous glance session a couple minutes later. It was until he took out his cellphone that I decided to stop trying. He was obviously no interested in talking and to be honest, neither was I.

Trying to ignore the fact that I was ignoring someone else was kind of hard but I did my best at trying not to look too much at his direction. Luckily, my own cellphone rang. Unluckily, my Adam West Batman theme song ringtone filled the previously quiet room, as if the awkwardness wasn't embarrassing enough. I quickly looked at him and noticed he quickly turned to look my way probably thinking I was the biggest dork in Ohio.

Hoping to save the last bits of dignity I still had, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's dad, sorry to bother." His voice on the other side of the line said. "Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?" I asked. "I something wrong?"

"Thankfully, not this time." He said, filling me with relief. "I just wanted to ask you if you could pass by the pharmacy on your way home. I think Stacey might have caught a cold and we need some of the cough syrup to counter it before it turns worse. Think you could do it?"

"Sure, I'll go there once mom's done."

"Thanks, and take care on your way back here." Dad said before ending the call. Once I got the phone back on my pocket I noticed the other guy still looking at me, it was kind of freaky to be honest.

"Pardon my question but was that the sixties Adam West Batman theme song on your phone?" He asked out of the blue.

"Ah, yeah." I replied back, slightly surprised about his question. He didn't rub me off as the type to know those sorts of things. "Why?"

"Well, most people don't like to acknowledge that show because of its silly tone but I actually think it was one of the best forms of entertainment from that era." He answered back. I knew the goofiest smile was beginning to form on my face but that's the way I identify when my geek-sense was tingling.

"I know right! I mean, it's not dark or broody like the Nolan movies but they're really just as good if not only for the fact that it was supposed to be a fun show." I exclaimed, a bit more excited than how I intended. "Besides, Eartha Kitt totally beats the shit out of Anne Hathaway as Catwoman."

"God you're the only person I know that finally agrees with me on that!" He answered back, sounding as excited as I was. "It was campy as hell but it was just so good!"

"I can't believe I finally found someone who actually likes that show. I thought I was the only person left in the world who liked that show!" I replied. "Wait, this might be too good to be true; answer quickly, Marvel or DC?"

He didn't even think before answered. He was a quick shot; I've always liked that on a person. "Are you serious? I can't choose just one, both are amazing."

The stupid smile plastered itself again on my face. "Dude! You're seriously becoming my favorite person in the room at a record time."

"Well, considering the harsh competition that I have…" He said before pointing out to the empty room. "I'd say that's an honor."

Sense of humor and quick wit? More points for him in the Sam Evan's book of awesomeness. "Yeah, you totally destroyed the competition, I'm Sam Evans by the way."

I placed my opened hand in front of him before he reached out and shook mine in return. I noticed he had quite a strong grip, wasn't expecting it coming from someone his size. "Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure."

Blaine Anderson? That name ringed a bell. "Like wise. Say, haven't we seen each other before? Your name sounds familiar."

"I don't believe we have. A face like yours isn't that easy to forget." He replied before giving me a mischievous wink. I couldn't help but blush a bit; compliments really got me most of the times.

"Well that's weird, I swear I've heard your name before." I said once again. "You sure?"

"Pretty much." He said, firmly. "But you might hear from me sooner, I don't normally do this with people I just barely met but…" He began before taking out his phone again. "Can I have your number?"

"Whoa, aren't you going to buy me for dinner first?" I asked jokingly but slightly taken aback by his question.

"Well how will I do that I don't even know your number?" He replied in a pretty flirty tone, or at least it sounded flirty to me. While he was quite pleasant to look at one of the advantages I've learned of being bisexual is to not get my hopes up for this sort of things, as much as I wished for it at times, not everyone who talked nicely to me was interested in me _that_ way. "No but really, I was planning on going to next week's premier of the Captain America movie but the friend I was going with bailed on me and I really don't want to go alone. Besides you seem pretty cool and seem like the kind of person I could get along with and that would enjoy those types of movies as well."

"Wow that's quite generous…" I said, still baffled by the offer. "Well, I can't say no to Steve Rogers so I guess I can make a spot on my schedule for you, Blaine Anderson."

"That's great." He replied. He did have quite the charming smile.

"But still just like you said, don't you think it's a bit rushed to invite someone you've just met to a movie?" I asked, still suspicious. "For all you know I could be a serial killer or something."

"Yeah right, a serial killer wouldn't be sweet enough to bring his own mother to see a psychiatrist." Blaine answered back; did he just call me sweet? "I know it might seem a bit rushed, specially from your end, but you know that feeling someone gets when they first taste food they've never eaten before but after the first bite you just know it's one you'll enjoy?"

"Wait, did you just compare me to food?"

Blaine chuckled before sending a wink my way. "No, not just any food. Good food."

I felt my face getting warmer; this guy was quite smooth to say the least. I've never been good with catching signals but a part of me figured it wasn't just me imagining him being all flirty. Besides, he was wearing a bowtie. What kind of straight guy would wear a bowtie when out of their formalwear?

I then passed on to him my cellphone number, which he then recorded on his own phone. If I had any doubt about his monetary situation before, a look at his phone was more than enough to answer my doubts. I'm not that good remembering a brand or model but his phone looked just like the new iPhone that everyone was talking about.

"So I guess I'll call you." Blaine replied once he finished. "Would you like for me to pick you up or…?"

"Don't worry, I can get there myself." I replied back. "Just call me and I'll be there in a flash."

"Alright, will do." He exclaimed. "Um, this might sound kind of random but has anyone ever told you that you look kind of like Chris Hemsworth? I mean you got the hair and the build. I'm kind of jealous to be honest."

Okay, even I knew that by now I was already blushing shamelessly. "Pssh, now you're just exaggerating."

"No, really! I don't know what's your workout but it's obviously working out for you." Blaine said. "Wouldn't mind hearing about it."

"Well it's not that complicated and I'm actually really passionate about it but…" I pauses, Blaine just looked at me with expecting eyes. I hated being so skeptical about this sort of things but using previous experiences as reference I figured it would be better to play it safe. "Promise me you won't laugh."

Blaine looked at me with a confused gaze; apparently assuming he was going to mock me sort of offended him. "Why would you think I'd do that? After all, no matter what it is that you do, it gave you that amazing body. I'd be more surprised if you'd be the one laughing at what I do and how little it shows physically."

"Well you kind of have a crushing grip so I wouldn't discredit your workout routine either." I answered back. "Anyways, I… well the thing that I do is…" Damn it, how hard could it be? Just say it!

"Um… Sam? If you don't want to tell me I'd understand, don't want to seem nosy." Blaine said excusing himself.

"Ballet, I dance ballet." I replied quickly. "I know, really lame and quite 'gay' as some people at school say. But to be honest, I couldn't care less about what they say, I love it and if they've got a problem with it then they can stick it up their close-minded asses. Besides, there's nothing 'gay' about it."

"Wow…" Blaine said, looking quite underwhelmed and dare I say, disappointed. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Really?" I asked, slightly confused. "Even after that explanation?"

"No, not ballet." Blaine replied. "The whole gay thing."

"Whoa no, I didn't mean it _that_ way!" I quickly said trying to excuse myself. "I mean, I don't think there's anything wrong with gay people. Heck, I'm basically one of them."

While I had been out to my family for a while now, it still felt weird saying it out loud yet once he took offence over the whole gay comment I knew it was safe to come out to him, at least he wouldn't judge me for that. Blaine's expression changed as soon as I made that statement. "Seriously?" He asked while scanning me from head to toes. "Wow… it didn't even crossed my mind…"

"Pssh, save it dude. It's not as if you weren't flirting with me this whole time." I said cockily but still playful.

"What's wrong with you!" Blaine's jaw dropped while at the same time trying to hide the biggest smile ever. "I did not!"

The blush on his cheeks said otherwise. "Right. Well I'll just let you know that I'm not interested in anything at the moment."

"Likewise." Blaine replied, almost defensively.

"Yet, if you're still up for that movie "not-date" next week, I'm in." I replied back while nudging him lightly on the shoulder. "Wouldn't miss Captain America for anything."

He reciprocated. "Fair enough, we'll have our first official "not-date" together next week then."

"Also it might be fair to say that I'm not technically gay-" I started before the sound of the opening door interrupted.

"Well Mary, I guess we'll see each other next week!" Dr. Pillsbury said gleefully. "We're having some really good progress."

"Thanks Emma." Mom replied. "We'll see each other then."

"Oh!" Dr. Pillsbury exclaimed. "Blaine, you're here early! Come on in."

As soon as hit by the cue, Blaine and I both got up the couch. "So what, you swing both ways?" He asked quietly. "Or where you like a girl before?"

"First one." I replied in the same secretive tone. "See you on Wednesday." Blaine just smiled and winked before walking pass me and into Dr. Pillsbury's office before I walked towards my mother. "So how was your session?"

"Quite good actually, I really needed to let it all out and Emma's such a good listener." Mom answered while we walked out of the waiting room and into the hall. "By the way, who was _he_?"

"Not who you think." I could tell what she was imagining from the deviously flirty tone in her voice. "He just got here earlier and I didn't want to look rude so we started talking."

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

"So tell me Blaine, how was your week?" Emma asked. "Anything newsworthy?"

"Well not really, boxing has been going just as usual and school's still a bore so not really." I answered back.

"Alright, how about your parents?" She asked.

"What about them?" I asked right back.

"Come on Blaine, we've been doing this long enough." Emma replied. "Remember you can tell me anything, that's why you're here for anyways."

I sighed heavily. "I know it's just that things aren't really going well to be honest. I'll have my next boxing match on Monday and I'm really nervous. Coach Hummel's insight told him that the guy was huge and you remember what happened last time I went to fight someone taller."

"Yeah I remember." Emma replied softly. "You won and became the state champion."

"I mean, yeah but don't you remember all the stitches and painkillers I needed to take?" I said back. "And to make thing worse, life at home isn't making things easier."

"Why would that be?"

"Well you know." I began. "Mom's still the same self-centered person she's always been and doesn't really give a crap about what I'm going through. Hell, I bet she doesn't even know I go to boxing classes. It's just so frustrating!"

"While I agree with you on the frustrating part, I think you also need to consider what your mother's going through as well." Emma replied. "While it would be nice to have her support everything you do she also needs time for herself, which doesn't mean that the fact that she's ignoring you is any good but you need to get yourself on her shoes as well."

"I know that but still, to her my problems are so insignificant when they're really eating me up!" I replied back. "How am I supposed to sympathize with her when she can't do the same for me?"

Emma then pointed a finger at me while raising an eyebrow. "Can't you hear yourself right now Blaine? You're your mother."

"Wh-… what do you mean?"

"Someone else's having a problem yet you are not being empathic enough to help the other person go through their own problems. Isn't that what your mother's doing to you right now?" She replied. "I know it might be a load but to receive help, sometimes you'll need to help that person first."

Couldn't argue with that. "Damn… you're good."

"Well I have a degree on psychology, I have to at least be decent." She said jokingly. "Now, do you understand what I mean."

I sighed once again. "I guess."

"I know it might feel like you and your mother are miles away from each other but in reality, a few kind gestures would be just enough to cut the distance." Emma replied. "Once you warm up to her situation I'm sure she'll do the same for yours."

"I guess you're right." While I understood Emma's advise it was easier said than done. First off, one detail that I've always liked to suppress from my memory no matter how hard it can be is the fact that my family has been on the spotlight due to a quite well known legal scandal. Dad's firm was found guilty of a situation involving fraud and other monetary related stuff. Point being, he got to keep his job but ever since then my family's not been well liked by the folks around town.

To keep herself sane, mom often goes to many of the important charity balls and fancy galas that most of the high society people around town organize. She thinks that by doing so she'll at least prevent our family's reputation from sinking any further. The fact that Cooper hasn't even talked to any member of the family ever since the scandal became public distraught her deeply which, according to Dr. Pillsbury, might have triggered a mild sociopathic breakdown in her.

While I've tried my best to cope with the situation, specially while in Dalton, mom's attitude towards me hasn't been the warmest or most inviting so I honestly can't blame myself for being more supportive. Still, Emma does make a good point and there's no harm in trying.


End file.
